


Having Fun - Ryan’s Birthday!

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Kinda, M/M, Oof I’m gonna try to Not spoil it in these tags, Pining, curly doesn’t rlly say anything, shyan, this is like.. an episode of Having Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: (let’s pretend it’s ry’s birthday lads)In Shane’s latest episode of Having Fun (his IGTV series), he finally listens to the pleas of fans asking him to do something, a specific something, for Ryan’s birthday.





	Having Fun - Ryan’s Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this wasn’t gonna be in here but it’s not too trashy so! I hope you enjoy fellas !! Also this isn’t proofread so there are probably mistakes, oof. If you notice any pls point them out!
> 
> (Also you can leave it up to yourself if Sara and Shane are dating in this, but if they are, Shane got her permission to make the video)

Shane looked to Curly quickly, who pressed the red record button and gave him a thumbs up. 

Ryan, his shorter (and quite adorable) best friend, was looking around the room, confused as to what was going on and why Curly was recording them standing in a room. 

“Shane, why are we here?” He asked. 

“Because it’s your birthday, Ryan!” Shane threw his hands up in an exaggerated manor, causing Ryan to almost flinch. “And I’m here to give you your gift!” He turned to the camera and said with a small smirk, “The fans actually requested this a lot.” 

This confused Ryan even more. “While I’m very... er, flattered by this? I don’t see a gift here, so?”

He looked back to Shane. His smirk was still there, but Shane was grinning to. Straight at Ryan. It made something in his tummy do a nervous flip. Oh no. This gave him more anxiety than it should. “Please tell me the gift isn’t your undying friendship with me.”

Shane shook his head, smile still there. “Nope.”

“Then where is it?”

Curly giggled a little behind the camera. Shanes grin turned into more of a smirk again. Ryan got that flip in the tummy once more. 

Shane looks his best friends right in the eyes (that were, in Shanes opinion, extremely pretty), took Ryan’s cheeks in his hands, and kissed him. Ryan’s eyes widened and his hand instinctively went to Shanes waist, as not to fall over.

It only lasted about 5 seconds. Then Shane pulled away—and, because of Ryan’s adorable dumbstruck expression, pressed one more quick kiss on his lips—before standing upright again. “Happy birthday, Ryan!”

Ryan just blinked. The only thing his mouth would let him do was stammer and push out a “What the fuck?”, to which Shane and Curly chuckled at. Ryan still felt the tingle from when Shanes lips were on his. What the hell, and why the hell, he thought. 

“It’s what the fans requested.” Shane shrugged his shoulders and looked at the camera. “There you have it, folks! Ryan Steven Bergara’s birthday present!” Curly did a little “woo!” and turned the camera off. 

Then he handed Shane the camera and walked out of the room, leaving only Shane and Ryan there. 

Shane looked at Ryan. Ryan wouldn’t meet Shane’s eyes. Then, after a couple seconds, he buried his face into Shanes chest. “I fucking hate you.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: softboogara  
> tumblr: softwheeze
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, ily guys <33


End file.
